


Realizations

by LadyoftheMire



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I started this show and was instantly obbsessed, ridiculous dabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMire/pseuds/LadyoftheMire
Summary: A young Anne makes note of realizations.





	Realizations

    Her name was Adelaide, Adelaide Smith. They were 12. She was the daughter of a tenant and beautiful even at work in the fields. She had ginger hair and a heart-shaped face spattered with freckles. Their fathers would speak. Taxes would be collected and land assessed. And the girls would run together. Racing through the fields she would always look back and laugh so loudly the world seemed to blow away leaving only Adelaide and the golden sea of wheat.

     Sometimes Anne would catch up, and they would fall together into the grass, their arms and legs a grass-stained and bruised tangle as the collapsed beneath the golden waves. Adelaide was soft and warm with skin like silk and deep brown eyes. She smelled of fresh linen and rosemary. Lying in the grass laughing and looking into each other's eyes.

     Anne was still Anne at 12. Not Freddy, not Miss Lister, just Anne. She was taught to sew and paint with her sister but always seemed so boring. She was taught that she was to be married and to be polite and oh so feminine and to look to men for anything and everything. It was mindnumbing.

     But when her father took her on rounds she got to run wild but with the boys in racing and fighting - though she was not ought to. Reminded of this too many times to count she stopped after the later hundreds. So she ran with Adelaide and saw pools of light in her eyes.

      Only after a few in the scorching summer running and collapsing with Adelaide did she realize that all this talk of boys were quite nonsense. When she looked from her brothers and their gangs of rough and odd ways compared to the lovely village girls and Adelaide, she realized one very distinct thing. She would never marry a man, she never hoped to marry a man and quite thought that it was time to look into exactly why you couldn’t just mary a woman and keep out of all this nonsense about men altogether. When summer ended she couldn’t run anymore with Adelaide, Anne was saddened a bit. As she packed her bags for school, carefully placing the journal, a gift from her aunt, into the piles of clothes she resolved to make many more friends.


End file.
